User talk:Fniff1
Don't mean to be pedantic, but only Jacob Vaughton, Bren Tenkage and now, Jackal know where the Safehouse is and whats in it. Unless you're just playing Timmy off as an absolute nutcase who's just babbling. Then its kinda funny. Run4urLife! 21:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I am thank you--Fniff1 21:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Grand so. And it was a military ship. 15" guns for Timmy to drool over (if its the one Jackal just got blindsided on). Run4urLife! 21:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me bringing the enclave to da ship--Fniff1 21:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) My man, you've just doomed us all. Run4urLife! 21:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Don't worry..Timmy's an enclave commander! :Sorry, i had to add the contradiction tag! How is a glowing one a enclave commander!? //--Teh Krush 21:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) if the enclave's coming there's guna be a firefight he he he !!as alex and marcus rearly rearly hate the enclave--Vegas adict 21:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Before he was a glowing one he was an enclave commander :No. Just...No. If he was a tribal, no way the Enclave would use him for anything other than slave labor or experiments.--BortJr 09:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah but he gave up being a tribal just after went from his tribe at age 14 :::Doesn't matter. If he wasn't born into the Enclave, he would never be Enclave. --BortJr 09:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) And I just saw you claiming timmy is an Enclave commander AND a glowing one SIMULTANEOUSLY. Sorry, but that is just so wrong as to be idiotic. Try to actually pay attention to the Fallout universe for your next try. --BortJr 10:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry.I think I'll change it.But to what? :Also I will go to another RP thing. :OK Timmy is now associated with a very powerful group of raiders. Operation: Taking it Back Added a little bit for the start of the storyline. Run4urLife! 23:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RP Dude, you need to repost the last one, RP deleted it. (Not the first time this sort of thing has happened, happened in Skyler's Hunt, it deleted Roland's epic rage rant) Run4urLife! 18:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I know! It's really stupid! I didn't do anything! Fniff1 18:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just remember to put it in the right place (i.e. above mine), otherwise we both look like idiots. Run4urLife! 18:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::OK.What was that guy talking about the tribal?Fniff1 18:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::What? You lost me. If you meant Dejan's monologue, it went like: "Jacob, you're a twat, you're a bad thinker and a bad leader and a bad planner, what kinda plan have you got? Huh? Hows the planning going? Huh? You piece of crap!" (I think the phraze "shitpiece" has a bit more flair to it myself) ::If its the tribal thing further up the page here, about Timmy, its that he's a tribal, a local, like the people from Old Arroyo, as in not advanced techie types. Run4urLife! 18:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) No meant jack saying nobody mentioned the tribal. Fniff1 18:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Still lost. Thanks for fixing up the post too. I don't think Jack said anything about a tribal. Not that I read anyhows. Run4urLife! 18:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) timeline Read the instructions again, your last edit broke the table again.--BortJr 14:15, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Again? Dammit.This is hard. How? Fniff1 14:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) You are doing this: |1945|| The Second World War comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. ||Claws Formed. || |- You should do this: |1945|| The Second World War comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. || Claws Formed. |- :Wow.The claws are really....Old. Fniff1 14:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::It was easier to grab the example from the instructions than to find the appropriate date from the timeline. --BortJr 14:39, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Backstory in the arroyo RP In the arroyo RP my character Leslie and yours (Dejan) have a back story. However, to make it not look like were just pulling this out of our asses (which we are I assume) I want to go over with you what to do in the story. I'm also posting this on Dejans talk page.--Cerebral plague 20:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I thought nerd vs child with rifle would be a cool thing when I read your guy's profile. Fniff1 20:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but I assumed that it would be when they were older, and I'm remaking the character. After you shoot him, he somehow gains multiple personality disorder, and when ever he reads the comic book he turns into the Velvet avenger. He's in the hospital for maybe a year, and right after the fight Eliz get's captured. It doesn't mess up your guy's cannon. Why do you think they fought though? --Cerebral plague 21:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Eliz was a cute babe,They both caught the cooties,It turned from a petty completion to a bullet to the brain,Which messed your guy up! Fniff1 21:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Or a shot put him in a coma, and he woke up with the arguing personalities in his brain. //--Run4urLife! 21:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Basically,A message to all kids everywhere: If you have the cooties,You are dead no matter what you do. There is no cure and no survival. Fniff1 21:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::I thought the message was never play with guns. //--Run4urLife! 21:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::DOn't you care about chlidren droping dead just whne they enter school? Wait...I think this is the I am Legend virus... Fniff1 21:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::No, thats Super AIDS. The I am Legend virus had a cure in the end. //--Run4urLife! 21:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well,Why am I holding back wave after wave of bald people tiring to kill me? Fniff1 21:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Damn skinheads. //--Run4urLife! 21:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Speaking of criminals, Once a hoodie set my store on fire. Fniff1 21:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Jeezis, hate them ones. What the hell got into the guy/gal? Took a dislike to gamestop? //--Run4urLife! 21:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He was a neo nazi and almost burnt the place down after me saying that I think hitler's only good deed was killing himself. Fniff1 21:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats just asking for trouble. Not a bright idea. //--Run4urLife! 21:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He just randomly asked me wether or not hitler was a good guy. He said I could say anything. Fniff1 21:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Clearly he lied. Probably one of these people who hangs on to the fact that Hitler ordered the Autobahn's built, and ignores the fact that he ordered the deaths of millions. //--Run4urLife! 21:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::He was one of the classic nazi's. You know,Destory Jews and all that.F*cking scary. guess how old he was? Fniff1 21:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Early teens. Impressionable. //--Run4urLife! 21:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::12. Before he was looking at Fable 2. Fniff1 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, big change in activity. Bet his folks hate him. //--Run4urLife! 22:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually,His folks didn't actually look like they were sorry for this,In fact,They winked at him. Fniff1 22:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Suppose he wouldn't lick that sort of stuff off a rock. //--Run4urLife! 22:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Check the RPS I amede an RP for out Return, called the Return, repost there--Brengarrett 18:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC)